She Will Be Loved
by XRachX
Summary: “I can’t do this Carter. Not now.” Abby called, “Goodbye John.” [CarterAbby]


**Disclaimer: **Don't own them, never will. Dave is the only character which is mine, he in NOT Dr. Dave Malluchi (Excuse incorrect spelling) Lyrics are not mine either they are property of Maroon 5 or whoever owns them

**A.N.:** This is a song fic I wrote a while back and is the fist piece of ER fan fiction I ever wrote. It isn't based at any particular time or season. Also, I was unsure if lyrics were allowed, if not could someone please notify me and I shall remove them immediately as I could not emember if they were or were not allowed. This is a one-shot, there is no more to it.

_**She Will Be Loved**_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her..._

She may not be eighteen any more and she had never won a beauty contest in her life but to him she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. All her life things had gone wrong, she certainly hadn't had it easy like he had. Her mother was extremely ill since she was young, now her brother was too. She had been in a terrible marriage which left her an alcoholic, however she had been sober for around thirteen years now. So you could quite simply say she had some trouble with herself. Through it all though, he'd been there willing to help her, there to pick up the pieces when her world came crashing down around her, and in return she had been there for him...

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else..._

She would hate it if she knew he thought like that but that's how it was. Every time he helped her out he fell a little bit more in love with her. Yet every time he started falling for her she belonged to someone else. Countless men had been with her but none of them deserved her. None of them were good enough for her. None of them knew her the way he did. Only then could you understand how amazing and special she was, despite everything she had gone through she never gave up, she never stopped helping. She was a stronger woman than anyone else out there. Once he had been lucky enough to tell her that he loved her and she had given up that other guy for him. Strange now he thought about it, they were all still good friends, if that's what you could call spending everyday with each other, helping each other through the regular pain and strife of life. However once again he was falling for her, falling for her hard, and she was with someone else...

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more..._

Cutting out the engine he sat in silence the rain outside lashing down on the windscreen. No matter how far he drove he always ended up here, sat in his car outside her apartment. He dated her for so long, been with her hundreds of nights yet he still wanted to be with her again. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. He wanted to spend eternity with her. Once he had nearly asked her to, but realised it probably wouldn't work, yet he still loved her. I was such an idiot he thought to himself. Letting his eyes wander lazily over to the window he picked out a solitary rain drop and followed it's winding trail down the glass of his window. Quite out of the ordinary it did not seem to bump into other droplets and accumulate them, it just carried on it's journey, completely alone. A bit like him, was he really destined to spend his whole life alone, pinning for the love he once had.

"Will you marry me? Four simple words Carter!" he whispered aloud to himself bashing his fist off dash board.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Stooping slightly to climb out of his battered old jeep, he tugged up his collar trying, despite not caring, to protect himself from the relentless rain which thundered down, tiny droplets trickling down his face, plastering his hair to his head. He did not care. He would stand here everyday if it meant seeing her. Leaning heavily on the lamp post beside him he sighed. Her neighbours must think I'm some kind of crazed stalker, he thought chuckling to himself, his cheeky school boy grin flickering across his face momentarily. Looking up, as the rain stung his eyes, he noticed how beautiful the billowing grey storm clouds were. The storm clouds which constantly hung over his head, despite his many attempts to banish them. Letting his eyes meander back down he let them rest on a figure standing at a window, casting a watchful eye over the street below, the figure he was madly in love with...

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved... (repeat)_

Noticing him standing there looking up she smiled gratefully at him, her eyes red and swollen through tears, her smile broken with sorrow. Desperately he wanted to go up there and hold her, comfort her, but he couldn't. Not when he felt the way he did about her it wouldn't be fair, it wouldn't be right. No matter how much he wanted to love her, now was not the time, not when she was so blatantly upset...

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter any more..._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart if full and my door's always open  
You come any time you want..._

If she wanted his comfort he would be there, but she would have to come to him, it wouldn't be fair on either of them otherwise. If she did come he would hold her tight, trying to make the pain fade. Trying to make her feel as beautiful as he thought she was. He felt so shy and awkward for some un-known reason, knowing she was so close yet so far made him more insecure than anything else in the world. That wasn't important though, being there for her was. Seeing her figure disappear from the window made his stomach drop a million miles. He would always be there for her, ready to love her if the chance ever occurred but at this moment in time he had to compromise. He had to be there for her but he couldn't tell her how he felt. He loved her and he wanted her to be happy, so if that meant not being with her, that's what he would do. His head told him to run, his heart told him to stay... his soul told him to listen to his heart.

_I know where you hide  
All alone in your car  
Know all the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls..._

Running down the steps of her apartment blocked, she wrapped her coat tighter around her, desperately attempting to keep out the harsh rain. Stopping a few feet away she spoke out to him through the tears which were mingling with the droplets of rain on her rosy-red cheeks.

"I can't do this Carter. Not now." Abby called, "Goodbye John."

Dashing quickly she climbed into her car without another word. Carter just stood there motionless, in his heart and in his soul he knew she'd come back. She wanted him to help her, she just couldn't admit it yet. All she was doing was hiding, the comfort of her car made her feel safe and secure, which meant she could think.

Turning round Carter sighed, brushing his sopping wet hair back out of his eyes he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Slowly he began to face her, hardly daring to move in case this was all a dream he could wake up out of in an instant. He looked down at her standing their, angel like, shivering with a mixture of cold and apprehension.

"Look why are you here? You sure pick your time! I've just broken it off with Dave and then you turn up! Why Carter, why!" she yelled, her voice becoming quieter as she fought back the tears which threatened to sting her eyes once again.

Brushing back a lock of her soaking hair he leant his face down, inches away from hers, slowly his lips brushed softly against hers, his strong but gentle hands cupping her face.He didn't care any more. he wasn't going to wait any longer, because for every day he waited he lost another day he could be with her. After they pulled apart from their embrace Abby looked up shaking her head but smiling like she had just be kissed by an angel sent from heaven. As they stood out on the street, the wind and rain swirling and twirling around them, love dancing on the breeze, waltzing with the rain drops, Carter whispered quietly to her...

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times before but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved..._


End file.
